Happiness for Being Born
by Yukiharu Hime
Summary: Sonoko and Yuuna are playing in a water park. (sonoyuyu) Request by Osk: Sonoko and Yuuna in water park. [Cross-post from AO3.]


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at works/11912955 by Clover_Zero on 2017-8-26

Disclaimer: Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru (c) 2H Project  
Warning: Bad English. Sorry for grammar and other mistakes.

Requested by Osk in twitter! I'm sorry if it isn't so shippy. I hope you like it! It should be short but I went overbroad, so screw it, my first yuyuyu fanfic. Feel free to give me prompts and I'll try to write it!

My number one is Chikage, but Sonoko is my second, so I'm feeling emo writing this. Also, happy birthday Sonocchi! [by the time of writing] This is an early birthday present but here you go.

* * *

Sonoko stares at the water covering her legs. The clear, blue water wavers when she swings her legs even the slightest. The water feels cold and nice, the feeling of her body moving at her command – they're something she missed when she was bedridden in Tasiha's headquarters.

It feels almost surreal, going through these two years without moving at all. Only blinking, breathing, talking, hearing, but heart and pulse weren't beating. Perhaps her emotions died with her heart that day.

When she remembers that fact, she checks her beating heart, putting her hand on her chest. _It's beating_ , she reassures herself. _It's beating. It's all ended. Everything is alright now. I'm alive._

She remembers Mimori – or Sumi back in the old days – that had to use a wheelchair for two years. She must feel grateful for getting back her use of legs, like Sonoko. She thinks it's still great that Mimori lived normally, able to see the world, while she was bedridden and worshiped, caged in a suffocating room. A part of her might be jealous of that little freedom, but most of all, she's glad that Mimori didn't have to go through what she experienced. Nobody should felt that ever again.

Her eyes drift once again to her feet, swinging it lightly, splashing a bit of water.

At first, it felt weird to be able to walk again, but stepping the earth gave Sonoko some kind of satisfaction. The fact that she is still alive and will recover hit her at that time, an unbearable wave of happiness crashed her.

Now that their offered body functions have been returned, they can live as normal girls.

In these two years of solitude, not even once Sonoko thought this day can arrive.

"Sono-chan? What's wrong?"

"Oh, Yuyu~" Sonoko smiles seeing the face of her friend, who slowly approaches her, who is sitting on the sides, and shakes her head. "Nn. It's nothing. I'm just thinking, that's all."

"Why aren't you getting in water?" Yuuna asks, splashing the water around her with her hands. "Come here, let's play!"

"Okay, okay~" Sonoko slowly dips her upper body into the cold, refreshing water. "Aaah~ It has been a long time since the last time I went to water park and felt my whole body being washed like this, so I wanted to taste the water at a time~ It feels so good. "

Although Sonoko smiles like her always does, sweet and charming, Yuuna's face turns somewhat bitter hearing her words, but she nods and keeps a smile as she clenches her fist. "Then, let's play to the fullest today! To fill the missing time!" She gives Sonoko her swimming ring, thinking she wants to use it – and it is hers to begin with.

"Yeah~"

Sonoko accepts the swimming ring and carefully slides herself in, leaning her back to the ring. Yuuna pushes her swimming ring in a slow pace, as she hasn't recovered completely, her footing isn't stable yet. It seems she doesn't want to drag Sonoko down in case she trips.

"When was the last time you went to water park, Sono-chan?"

"With Wasshi and Mino-san...in sixth grade." Sonoko has no idea why she lets out her sadness reflected in her voice. She turns her head to look at Yuuna behind her.

"Ah...oh."

As expected, Yuuna's face is hard, tangles of emotions swirl on her face. She must be feeling guilty for unintentionally bringing up a past with Minowa Gin, her dear, dead friend.

"Don't worry about it~ It was a very happy memory. I'd be glad to tell you~"

"Really? Then tell me! How was Togo-san before?" Yuuna's face lights up as she swims to Sonoko's side.

Sonoko smiles and tells her about their activities that day. About their race, about herself that was stung with a jellyfish before, but looking like a jellyfish herself, and ended with udon.

"Hee~ So you've been stung by a jellyfish before, Sono-chan? That must be rough," Yuuna says.

"Ahaha~ It looked so squishy, I couldn't help myself~ But now there's fluffy Yuyu's cheeks!" Sonoko says, hands stretching Yuuna's soft cheeks. "Aaah, so soft and great~ I'm grateful you don't bite or stung~"

"Ehehe, of course I won't bite or stung you, Sono-chan!"

Sonoko nods. "I trust you on that, Yuyu~ Oh!" She yelps when she feels something hard hits her swimming ring, effectively throws her slightly off route.

"Ah, sorry!"

"Nnn, no problem."

"It's getting crowded, isn't it..." Yuuna says, approaching Sonoko. Her eyes are drifting around the people around them.

"I guess it's the peak of summer break, after all~ It's totally different from my day with Wasshi and Mino-san."

"Oh, you had the park all for yourself. But that sounds nice..."

Sonoko shakes her head. "It's fun to play around like that~ But you know, it just feels off to only have us...heroes. Special privileges and the likes aren't what we want~"

Besides, it is also a form of worship; not a mere gratitude. The thought makes her feel sick.

Yuuna, realizing what she means, smiles and nods. "You're right. It's more fun this way, to have fun with so many people together!"

"Yep!"

Becoming normal girls like this is fine.

Sonoko doesn't need to be rich. She doesn't need luxury. She doesn't need special privileges.

All she needs is her friends. Companions. People to laugh with, people to cry with. A normal life surrounded by her friends and small happiness and satisfaction.

"Yuyu, want to race me?" She asks, pointing at her left, "That spot is not crowded, so let's do it there~"

"Sure!"

"I won't be nice~ The loser has to do anything the winner told them to, okay?"

"A punishment game?! Okay, bring it on! I won't lose!"

Yuuna says, pumping up her fist, and loses terribly.

"Uwaaa...that's even faster than what I thought, Sono-chan! You're amazing!" She says, approaching Sonoko at the finishing line with glittering eyes. As expected, she isn't disheartened by Sonoko's godly speed.

"Ehehe~ Thank you~" Sonoko shows a bashful smile and lifts her finger, "Now then, time for your punishment, Yuyu~!"

"Aaah!" Yuuna, as if remembering the punishment part, straightens her back, starting to get anxious. "What are you going to order me, Sono-chan?"

Sonoko goes inside the swimming ring once again and pats her lap. "Come here~ Sit on my lap~"

"Eh?!"

That development is too sudden that it leaves Yuuna dumbfounded.

"What's wrong~? Come to my lap now, it's your punishment~" Sonoko repeats, moving her legs to splash the water. "Come on~"

"On your lap, while in swimming ring?!"

"Yes~"

"Is that okay?!"

"No problem, no problem~"

Yuuna, although still looking unconvinced, carefully slides herself inside the swimming ring, and settles on Sonoko's lap.

"It's ticklish~ Maybe because our bare skin are touching~"

"Ahaha...it's embarrassing," Yuuna says, showing a bashful smile with red cheeks.

Sonoko grins before reaching her waist and wraps her arms around her, embracing her from behind, while shouting, "Ei!"

"Waaa!"

Yuuna yelps, surprised by the sudden touch on her stomach and instinctively moves frantically, hands splashing water all around them. It's all fine until she accidentally pushes the swimming ring, making it tilt and lifting up one side, effectively throwing them to the water.

Sonoko goes up to the surface quickly, now drenched in water all over her body. It actually feels nice and cold, as if she's being cleansed – but it also brings another memory. When she and Sumi got their updated hero terminals, they cleansed themselves first under the waterfall. The feeling is similar. It isn't exactly bad, but remembering updated hero terminals gives her mixed feelings.

"Mmm...? Yuyu?"

Snapping out of her daydream, Sonoko notices that, unexpectedly, Yuuna isn't back yet. Thinking of the worst case scenario – that her dizziness came back at the wrong time – she dives in to the water again, holding her breath.

It might be because she was once close to Shinju-sama, almost surpassing humanity, or because of her experience in battlefield with otherworldly creatures, she can feel someone's presence without seeing them. Closing her eyes, she feels someone just below her, moving their hands to get up frantically, but unable to get up, somehow.

Just with instincts, Sonoko stretches out her hand, reaching for Yuuna's hand, holding her wrist and pulls her upwards.

"Phuaa!" Yuuna screams from her lungs, inhaling the air she missed while she held her breath moments earlier.

"Are you okay, Yuyu?" Sonoko asks, patting her back as she catches her breath, calming her heart down.

Yuuna smiles to her, regaining strength, "I'm fine, thank you! What about you, Sono-chan?"

"I'm okay~ I'm a jellyfish, after all~"

"Eeeh? Since when?"

"Always." Sonoko smiles, her fingers brushing Yuuna's wet hair, thinking how bad things might went earlier. "You surprised me back there, Yuyu~"

"I'm sorry...my legs were just..."

Sonoko shakes her head, unable to take her apologetic face. "I should be the one to apologize~ For suddenly touching you like that. But you're weak around your stomach, huh...note taken!"

"W-Why are you taking notes? H-Huaaa!"

"I see, I see...you're weak to surprise touch, overall, Yuyu~ So cute~" Sonoko says with sparkling eyes, her hands busy groping Yuuna's shoulder, back, and waist.

"Geez, Sono-chan, that tickles~!"

"Ahaha, sorry, sorry~ It's so fun~"

"Then...payback time!"

This time, Yuuna jumps on her, pulling her into an embrace, stroking her head, then going down to her back. Sonoko doesn't resist as she chuckles from the touches, even when Yuuna's hands reach her stomach. However, because she is actually pretty ticklish herself, she wriggles during the touches, splashing more drops of water on them, which suddenly escalates to splashing water battle between the two of them.

When they're too tired, they move to a more quiet side of the pool, Yuuna resting inside the swimming pool. Even they need to calm down their excitement.

"Haaa...that was so fun!" Yuuna lets out that satisfied sigh, before she turns to look at Sonoko next to her and swings her legs. "Is it fun, Sono-chan?"

"It's fun~ It's like I'm being born again~" Sonoko says, brushing her wet bangs that stick to her forehead, "I'm so glad I'm still alive – and that everyone else is also alive."

Her words struck Yuuna as she stares at her, smiling wryly. "...Are you glad to become a hero? Are you happy?"

Sonoko nods. "Mmm. There were many hardships, but everyone is with me right now. I'm so happy~ There's Wasshi, Nibosshi, Ittsun, prez, and most importantly, Yuyu~ I've got nothing to be sad about," she replies, taking Yuuna's hand into hers, clasping their fingers. "After all, I can meet you and everyone else because I was a hero~ So I'm glad. What about you, Yuyu?"

Yuuna swings their connected hands upwards, "Same here! Of course I'm happy, and very, very glad to become a hero and play with Sono-chan like this!"

"Ooh, Yuyu, what a womanizer~ Note taken."

"Eh? Ehhh? But you said the same thing! Sono-chan~!"

Sonoko chuckles, watching as her friend grumbles in embarrassment. Yuuna's hair color might be red, but her hero form is pink. She is similar to Gin to a degree, but Yuuna is Yuuna and nobody else. She is a very charming hero who saved the world at a great cost and came back with sheer willpower. She is really happy and proud to befriend someone so amazing.

A part of her feels pity and sadness for the burden Yuuna carried, and may carry again, but she assures herself that everything will be okay.

The battle with Vertexes hasn't ended yet, and someday, they might get called for duty again. At that time, Yuuna, and herself, won't be alone – they have each other's backs and other comrades they can trust their lives on. They can fight once again. Never giving up.

Until that day come, they have to take it easy and live as normal girls.

Sonoko has to fill her youth that was lost in two years, and at the same time ensure that Yuuna and other girls also live happily and lightly without any burden.

"Hey, Yuyu?"

"What is it, Sono-chan?"

"I like you. Thank you for being born."

 _And for saving Wasshi. For saving the world. For protecting all of us._ Sonoko decides to keep the last part a secret.

Yuuna's face flushes red, as red as her hair, waving her hands around erratically. "W-What is this, all of sudden?!"

"I just want to say it~ Ehehehe~" Sonoko says, smiling as she pokes Yuuna's cheek with a finger.

"Geez, Sono-chan!" Yuuna lightly hits her shoulder before she wraps her arms around her neck and says, "I like you too, Sono-chan!"

"Yaay~! I'm so happy to be confessed at~"

"W-Wait, if you say it that way, I'm embarrassed!"

Sonoko chuckles before hugging her back.

There are things Sonoko regrets. Like how she didn't play so much with Gin before her death. Like how she didn't play so much with Sumi before her _sange_. Like how she could only fulfill their promise after two years. Like how she couldn't protect her friends from all of the suffering. Like how she couldn't stop tears from her parents' eyes. Like how she saw Gin's family crying and unable to say anything to them.

However, now, she can say with certainty;

She is happy. She is glad to be born into the Nogi family and became a hero.

Right now, she doesn't need anything else but that small happiness on her chest.

-END-


End file.
